The Sky's the Limit
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Cita-cita Slaine; ingin menjadi pahlawan. Impian Inaho; Hidup dengan nyaman dan damai. Mimpi mereka berbeda. AU, typo, OOC, DLDR, Mind to RnR?#BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Disclaimer:**

 **Aldnoah Zero Written By** **: Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio** **: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: BL, AU, typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Cita-cita Slaine; ingin menjadi pahlawan. Impian Inaho; Hidup dengan nyaman dan damai. Mimpi mereka berbeda. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat

 **Prompt : PUTIH [ Pencapaian diri] **

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **The Sky's the Limit © Kiriya Alstroemeir**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mungkin yang menyebabkan Inaho dan Slaine bisa menjadi teman adalah karena Yuki Kaizuka—kakak Inaho memutuskan untuk pindah ke wilayah bagian Barat sebab pekerjaannya. Tidak, rumah mereka tidak bersebelahan sehingga menjadikan mereka tetangga. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di tebing yang berada tidak jauh dari pantai tanpa sapaan. Tempat yang bagus untuk menatap matahari sore yang ditelan air laut dengan belang kejinggaan horison.

Mereka kembali bertemu disana, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hingga entahlah bagaimana bisa menjadi sebuah jalinan pertemanan. Mungkin itu berawal sapaan dari Slaine.

 _(Hai, aku baru melihatmu disini. Aku Slaine Troyard. Siapa namamu?)_

 _(Inaho Kaizuka.)_

"Jadi Inaho. Apa wilayah Timur lebih menakjubkan dari pada disini?" Slaine bertanya, mata tealnya menatap laut sore di kaki langit. Melihat layar perahu yang tertangkap retinanya.

Inaho melirik Slaine dengan sudut matanya, "Asri."

"Hei, kalau kau hanya mengatakan hal itu, mana bisa aku mengerti!" Slaine menyuarakan nada protes.

"Karena sejauh mata memandang dipenuhi oleh pertanian dan perkebunan."

"Oh, perkebunan. Pasti banyak sandang pangan disana. Sayuran… aku tidak begitu menyukainya, tapi bisa makan buahan sepuasnya itu sangat enak. Apel, anggur, jeruk, strawberry, mangga, jeruk…" Slaine mengabsen nama buahan yang terlintas dipikirannya. Masih banyak seandainya tidak dipotong oleh pertanyaan Inaho.

"Kau sendiri bukan dari sini kan, Slaine?"

"Ya! Aku dari South. Kota yang terkenal dengan industrinya." Slaine memasang pose peace dengan jarinya. "Ayahku bekerja di perpustakaan daerah sekarang."

Langit siang berwarna begitu cerah dengan awan putih selembut kapas yang berarak searah tiupan angin. Pohon oak tempat mereka bernaung di tebing itu menjatuhkan helainya yang mengering.

"Kau memiliki cita-cita?" Slaine bertanya dengan nada penasaran, manik hijau kebiruannya menatap Inaho serius.

"Kau sendiri?" Inaho tampak tidak berminat menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Menjadi pahlawan."

Inaho yang sejauh ini selalu menampakkan ekspresi kalem menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A—apa?" Slaine memasang wajah yang cemberut, "Begini-begini, aku punya cita-cita yang hebat. Kau pasti berpikir mimpiku terlalu kekanak-kanakkan, iya kan?"

Sejujurnya hanya sedikit. Itu cita-cita yang selalu banyak anak laki-laki seumur mereka impikan. Kendati menjadi pahlawan tampaknya memerlukan banyak kekuatan dan kesabaran. Layaknya angan-angan menerawang langit.

"Itu mimpi yang tinggi." Netra rubi Inaho menatap langit.

"Nah, kalau kau sendiri bagaimana, Inaho?" Slaine bertanya, merubah posisinya yang duduk bersila menjadi duduk memeluk kakinya. Pipinya bersandar pada lutut. Pandangannya mengarah pada pemilik iris semerah darah. Menatapnya membuat Slaine merasa dia dapat terhisap ke dalamnya kapan saja. Bukan dalam artian buruk tentunya.

"Hidup dengan nyaman dan damai."

Kata lain dari bahagia.

"Sederhana sekali!"

"Tidak kelaparan, tidak kedinginan saat musim dingin dan bersama orang yang kusayangi. Apa menurutmu itu sederhana?"

"Cita-cita seharusnya adalah hal yang tinggi. Makanya kita akan berjuang untuk meraihnya tanpa penyesalan."

Jika kita mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang begitu tinggi, jatuhnya tentu akan sangat menyakitkan. Inaho menatap Slaine, posisinya yang bersila masih dipertahankan, tidak menyadari sehelai daun mendarat di surai hitam kecoklatannya. "Tidak masalah, kalau itu sederhana."

Slaine menampilkan senyumannya yang memberi kesan manis, "Tapi itu bukan impian yang buruk." Dia meraih daun kering di rambut Inaho. Melemparkan helaian itu ke sembarang arah dan membiarkannya terbawa angin.

"Iya." Inaho membalasnya dengan tatapan tenang. Ekor mata mengikuti kemana arah angin membawa daun.

"Jadi, Inaho, apa kau akan mendaftar akademi tahun depan?" pemilik rambut pirang pucat itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

Inaho menggendikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin saja."

Slaine mengguncang bahunya dengan bersemangat, "Ayo mendaftar. Bersama denganku!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk belajar menggunakan pedang dan sihir. Pertahanan dan _black magic._ Bukankah menjadi ksatria istana terdengar sangat keren?"

Slaine mengucapkannya seraya membayangkan, Inaho ikut membayangkan.

"Kalau kau ikut berperang, kau bisa mati duluan kan? Jadi ksatria terdengar mengerikan."

Sebagai anak-anak yang pernah melihat kejadian sebelum perang berakhir. Itu memberikan kesan tersendiri untuk Inaho. Umurnya tujuh tahun waktu itu, dan orang tuanya meninggal karena perang, sama seperti ibunya Slaine. Syukurnya sekarang perang telah berakhir, dan siapapun pasti tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Meskipun tentu saja, menjaga perdamaian tidak seindah kedengarannya.

"Kalau kita kuat, kita tidak akan mati. Justru kita akan menyelamatkan negeri yang kita tinggali ini. Lalu raja akan memberikan hadiah. Dan kau bisa saja menjadi ksatria untuk tuan puteri. Juga pahlawan untuk negeri ini. Kita juga tidak perlu memikirkan makanan dan kedinginan."

Inaho mendengarkan dan menanggapi, "Itu terdengar seperti mimpi yang jauh."

Menjadi ksatria terdengar hebat memang. Tapi Inaho rasa itu bukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Mungkin yang lebih sederhana. Misalnya seperti tabib istana? Karena pelayan istana terdengar cukup merepotkan. Dan penasehat kerajaan terdengar begitu berat. Menjadi rakyat biasa juga tidak masalah selama bisa hidup dengan baik. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, menjadi ksatria istana biasanya lebih menjamin kehidupan, dan itu adalah salah satu posisi yang bisa diraih rakyat biasa seperti mereka. Sedangkan pejabat biasanya berasal dari garis keturunan seperti keluarga royal istana. Tentunya persaingan untuk masuk dalam kehidupan istana tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Perlu bakat dan kerja keras. Sulit dibayangkan betapa menanjaknya jalan menuju impian itu.

Inaho mengalihkan pandangan dari laut menuju kastil yang berada di kejauhan. Megah dan luar biasa. Bukan sesuatu yang mustahil didatangi. Hanya saja begitu jauh.

Yuki, kakaknya pasti senang kalau dia bisa menjadi ksatria istana. Dibanding alih-alih menjadi prajurit biasa digaris depan yang biasanya selalu menjadi korban pertama. Masuk akademi merupakan pilihan yang bagus dan bisa mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih tinggi seandainya lulus dengan nilai yang baik dalam pemerintahan. Meskipun tidak dapat menjadi ksatria di istana.

"Kita hanya perlu mencapainya." Slaine tersenyum lebar. "Kau dan aku akan menjadi ksatria istana yang hebat."

 _Melindungi yang mulia raja dan ratu, juga tuan putri. Melindungi negeri tempat kita tinggal juga orang-orang yang disayangi. Menjadi pahlawan._

"Okay."

"Kau serius?!" Slaine berseru, tidak menduga sahutan Inaho. Dia merangkulnya erat. "Ayo berjanji!" anak berambut platina itu mengarahkan kelingkingnya pada Inaho. Janji kelingking.

"Ayo menjadi ksatria istana." Ucapnya tanpa beban.

Inaho menggeleng, "Ayo meraih impian kita." Dia kemudian balas mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Jemari kecil itu saling bertaut.

 **The Sky's the Limit**

Hari ini cerah, dengan kepingan awan putih yang selalu memberikan kesan lembut untuk digapai. Seperti waktu itu, saat mereka menceritakan impian mereka satu sama lain dengan begitu polosnya. Inaho masih mengingat semuanya dengan begitu jelas. Langit cerah. Awan putih berarak dan senyuman manis Slaine.

"Inaho! Aku akan mengalahkanmu! " Slaine berlari menyerang ke arahnya dengan sebuah pedang yang dibawanya, wajahnya serius. Seragam merahnya tampak mencolok bagi indra penglihatan.

Ah. Dulu senyuman itu tampak begitu manis. Dari pemuda yang sedang mengarahkan pedang padanya tanpa ragu. Berapa lama semenjak saat itu? Saat itu umur mereka sekitar sebelas tahun. Masih bocah ingusan yang hobi bermimpi tentang hal yang hebat. Berapa lama telah berlalu jika sekarang umur mereka sudah mencapai angka enam belas? Mereka tidak lagi bermimpi hal semacam itu—karena mereka sudah cukup dewasa.

Inaho mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengarahkan tepat kepada lelaki bersurai keperakan itu. Mantra diucapkan begitu cepat, dan sejurus kemudian Slaine terpelanting dengan bunyi _buk_ pelan. Slaine menahan dirinya dari benturan dengan pedang yang dia tancapkan ke tanah.

"Kau kalah, Slaine."

"Aku tidak akan mengakuinya!"

"Kau hanya perlu mentraktirku _Egg Pie_ seperti biasanya."

"Jangan meremehkanku!"

Inaho kembali merapalkan mantra, tangan kirinya kembali terangkat, dalam detik berikutnya belati-belati yang terpasang di tempat senjata yang berada di pinggang Inaho bergerak mengarah pada Slaine.

Wajah pucat Slaine terdeteksi. " _Oh, shit_."

Puluhan belati mengarah padanya.

Pemuda berseragam hitam dengan motif khas kerajaan itu menarik kerah seragam merah Slaine, membuat sosok yang tertahan belati-belati itu bergerak dalam pasrah sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau kalah, Slaine."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Ini!" Slaine menyerahkan sebungkus _Egg Pie_ ukuran besar yang menguarkan aroma lezat. Menampakkan dengan begitu jelas kalau pai itu baru dikeluarkan dari pemanggangan. Inaho menerimanya dengan santai. Ini rutinitas mereka berdua.

Sesi latih tanding yang mereka jalani bersama-sama untuk menaikkan level kekuatan, yang didominasi dengan kekalahan Slaine. Tentu saja pemilik iris teal pernah menang beberapa kali dengan beberapa cara yang bisa dikatakan cukup cerdik. Yang paling efektif adalah dengan mencium bibir Inaho, karena itu membuat Inaho tidak bisa mengucapkan mantra. Dan voila! Slaine berhasil mengarahkan pedangnya tepat di leher Inaho. Bravo.

 _("Ha! Kau kalah Inaho!" Slaine tersenyum lebar waktu itu. Kemudian panik setengah mati karena mereka berdua kehilangan ciuman pertama mereka secara dramatis satu sama lain.)_

Mereka sekarang memiliki status ksatria pemula. Mengikuti beberapa misi penting sebagai anak buah ksatria istana yang bernama Mazuurek. Bisa dikatakan Inaho dan Slaine adalah murid yang berbakat sewaktu di akademi. Inaho yang berbakat dalam ilmu yang berhubungan dengan sihir, dan Slaine yang pandai dalam berpedang. Bakat mereka berbeda, namun takdir masih belum memisahkan mereka sebagai sahabat dekat.

Sekarang, mimpi mereka tidak sejauh kelihatannya.

Dengan berbaik hati, Inaho memberikan setengah dari pai hak miliknya pada Slaine. Mereka duduk di rumput di bawah pohon cedar tempat mereka biasa berlatih berdua.

Di pipi Slaine terdapat goresan akibat belati Inaho yang mengenainya saat latihan bersama. Slaine tampak tidak peduli atau dia tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Maaf." Inaho menyentuh pipi pemuda itu lembut. Sepertinya pengendaliannya terhadap mantra itu belum cukup stabil.

Slaine memutar bola matanya, "Halah. Ini bukan hal besar. Tidak usah sok romantis. Apa kau lupa saat awal-awal latihan kau membuat rambutku terbakar, dan bukannya membantu kau malah menahan tawa."

"Karena itu lucu." Nada kalem yang selalu bisa membuat anak perempuan di akademi menjerit.

Heran kenapa banyak anak perempuan yang menyukai Inaho di akademi. Padahal orang ini tidak peka dan tidak banyak ekspresi. Lagipula seluruh perhatian Inaho sudah _taken_ , dan itu ditujukan untuknya. Kalau boleh dikata, Slaine merasa paras wajahnya cukup tampan, dia juga hebat bermain pedang dan memanah. Kenapa kalah pamor dengan orang yang wajahnya sedatar tembok kastil ini?

Slaine memasang wajah datar.

Pai berbahan dasar telur yang digemari Inaho dilahapnya dengan cepat. Begitu lembut dan manis.

Mungkin para perempuan di akademi sudah terkena mantra guna-guna dari Inaho. Mungkin saja Inaho sudah menguasai _black ma_ g _ic_ dengan sempurna. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, Inaho bukan tipe lelaki bejat begitu kan?

 **Jtik!**

Jentikan di dahi Slaine membuat pemuda dengan surai pirang pucat itu mengaduh pelan.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh."

"A—apa? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?!" Slaine memasang wajah horror. Mungkin Inaho benar-benar mempelajari sihir hitam level tinggi.

"Aku hanya menebak. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita menjadi teman."

Slaine memasang wajah cemberut. Pedangnya disandarkan pada pohon yang juga ia sandari.

Dia juga mempelajari sihir. Hanya saja tampaknya dia tidak berbakat dalam hal itu. Berbeda dengan Inaho yang lihai memainkan pedang dan pandai dalam mengendalikan sihir serta mantra.

 _(Itu artinya aku jenius, Slaine.)_

Bukan hanya sekedar kesombongan, itu faktanya. Nilai akademik yang sempurna dan praktik yang mengesankan. Dia yang paling pandai di akademi. Sedang Slaine lebih pandai dalam penerapannya secara langsung di lapangan.

"Kita masih memiliki hari libur tiga hari sebelum ikut misi selanjutnya. Kau tidak ada kegiatan atau rencana?" Slaine menumpu pipinya dengan tangan kiri. "Berkencan dengan gadis cantik di kota misalnya. Anak saudagar yang tempo hari menyapa dan memberikanmu pai apel saat kita kembali ke kota mungkin?"

Inaho ingat dengan gadis itu, rambutnya coklat ikal dan memberikannya pai apel dengan malu-malu. Kue itu malah dihabiskan oleh Slaine dan teman-temannya diiringi beberapa kalimat rutukan.

 _(Kaizuka sialan, kenapa bisa cuma kamu yang mendapatkan pai dari gadis semanis itu?! Aku juga ingin hal seperti ini terjadi padakuu!)_

Ada juga seorang anak lelaki berumur sebelas tahun yang memberi Inaho sekeranjang anggur. Entah kenapa Inaho populer. Mungkin karena kemarin dia adalah ketua dalam misi itu, dan misi mereka sukses. Usut punya usut, ternyata anak kecil itu adik dari salah satu ksatria dalam kelompok Inaho dan dia lebih mengagumi Inaho dibanding kakaknya sendiri.

 _(Adikku! Harusnya kamu memeluk kakakmu ini, bukannya memberikan hadiah padanya! / Berisik, harusnya kakak berterima kasih karena bisa pulang hidup-hidup berkat Inaho-san! )_

 _(Adegan penuh air mata dari sang kakak.)_

"Kau ingin aku berkencan dengannya?" air minum yang juga dibeli oleh Slaine hampir tandas dan hanya bersisa separuh karena Inaho.

Slaine mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Aku akan mendoakan semoga hujan akan turun dengan lebat kalau hal itu terjadi."

"Jangan memintaku melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai kalau begitu."

Slaine menghabiskan air yang tersisa di botol, "Bagaimana kalau pulang saja? Aku ingin menemui ayahku. Kau juga tentu merindukan kakakmu kan? Meskipun aku yakin dia pasti menikmati kehidupannya dengan Marito- _san_. Lelaki baik yang menjadi suaminya. Beruntung sekali mendapatkan kakakmu yang cantik itu."

Inaho mengangguk, itu bukan ide yang buruk, dan dia setuju dengan ucapan Slaine, "Ya. Mereka sama-sama beruntung."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Detik yang berlalu semenjak mereka berjanji satu sama lain tampaknya tidak berpengaruh pada tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu semasa mereka masih kecil. Pohon ek yang berbatang besar dengan daunnya yang rindang di dekat tebing itu masih hidup.

Bunga liar yang tumbuh terjangkau oleh penglihatan Inaho. Pemuda tampan ini bukan pencinta bunga, jadi hanya beberapa yang dia kenali semacam hamparan bunga edelweiss yang tumbuh di tepi tebing sana. Tempat ini masih sama.

Menunduk, Inaho mendapati tanaman yang tunasnya tampak patah layu diantara kumpulan kosmos yang berbunga merah kecoklatan. Bersimpati padanya yang nyaris mati tanpa memiliki kesempatan untuk mekar menunjukkan kuntumnya. Tangannya berada di atas tunas muda yang patah, mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada yang halus hingga cahaya kehijauan melingkupi tunas, membuat tunas itu kembali meraih kehidupan hingga kuntumnya terlihat.

Lili liar.

"Inaho memiliki kekuatan sihir yang menakjubkan memang. Oke, aku mengakuinya." Sosok itu datang tanpa adanya janji untuk bertemu disini.

"Kupikir kau ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu."

"Sudah kulakukan." Slaine bersedekap, kemudian memandang ke arah laut. "Dia baik-baik saja dan sehat. Dia bilang aku ksatria yang mengagumkan."

"Kau memang ksatria yang mengagumkan."

"Hanya saja belum menjadi ksatria istana. Aku ingin misi yang hebat, seperti mengawal raja atau tuan puteri misalnya. Atau menjadi panglima perang." Slaine bernaung di bawah pohon oak, duduk bersandar untuk menikmati angin semilir.

Inaho mengikuti pergerakannya, duduk di sebelahnya dengan bahu yang bersentuhan. "Suatu saat nanti kau pasti mendapatkan misi yang hebat."

"Aku akan mencapainya bersamamu." Slaine memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin membuainya. Bersandar pada bahu tegap Inaho.

Sama seperti di waktu yang lampau, mereka tertidur disana. Bersama desau angin dan suara ombak laut yang menyapa pantai kemudian menghilang menjadi buih.

 **The Sky's the Limit**

Slaine pernah mengatakan, dia ingin menjadi pahlawan. Hal-hal semacam melindungi raja, melindungi tuan puteri, melindungi negeri yang mereka cintai, melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi.

Tidak semua hal bisa dicapai. Inaho tahu hal itu, dan Slaine juga tentu mengerti. Raja mereka, Cruhteo terbunuh dalam perang, begitu pula dengan ayah Slaine. Saat ini kerajaan mereka dipimpin oleh sang penerus tahta, pangeran Klancain beserta calon ratu; Asseylum Vers Allusia.

Mereka ikut berperang biarpun tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi semuanya.

Slaine masih belum menyerah, tapi Inaho tahu, kegelapan mulai bersarang di hati pemilik iris teal itu. Balas dendam bukan awal yang bagus untuk menjadi tujuan. Terutama untuk seseorang yang ingin menjadi sosok pahlawan.

 _(Aku akan membalaskan kematian ayahku, Inaho. Lihat saja. Mereka akan mati di tanganku ini.)_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Gadis itu memiliki marga depan Amifumi. Inaho tidak tahu siapa nama depannya. Tapi dia merupakan sosok yang berbakat dalam hal sihir seperti Inaho sehingga mereka menjadi partner dalam serangkaian perang yang terus berlanjut. Mereka berseragam hitam dan berada di belakang Slaine yang menjadi pemimpin pasukan garis depan untuk melawan penjajah di tanah mereka. Melindungi apa yang tersisa meskipun tidak banyak.

 _(Hei, Kaizuka-san, kau bisa memanggilku Amifumi. Mari bekerja sama dengan baik dan memenangkan perang ini. Lalu menciptakan kedamaian di tanah kita!)_

Gadis itu bersurai hitam dengan postur yang tegap. Senyumnya secerah lengkungan bibir Slaine di masa lalu. Dan itu adalah hal yang indah.

Slaine menampilkan senyum terbaiknya dengan pedang yang diangkat ke atas udara disertai lumuran darah yang menetes ke tanah. Sebagian rambut pirang platina tersepuh merah darah dari korban pihak musuh yang berjatuhan. Prajurit yang mampu bertahan mengikuti geraknya dengan teriakan membahana diatas tumpukan mayat musuh bercampur kawan yang bergelimpangan. Disisi lain, gadis muda itu terbaring dalam pelukan Inaho dengan mata terpejam tanpa napas. Dia menampilkan senyuman terbaik dalam jalannya menuju keabadian.

 _(Kita… menang, kan… Inaho-san?)_

 _(Ya, kita menang Amifumi-san.)_

Langit biru yang tidak pernah berubah di mata Inaho, awan putih kecil seperti kepingan salju di musim dingin. Inaho mendongak, dan itulah hal yang selalu dia dapati, hanya saja kali ini bersamaan kabut asap yang hitam karena perang. Rerumputan yang dia pijak berganti dengan lautan darah yang anyir dan kematian.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kita akan menyerang dan merebut tanah mereka. Agar mereka tahu kekuatan dan betapa hebatnya negeri kita. Mereka akan tunduk di bawah negeri kita. Para dewan dan pejabat istana sedang merundingkan hal ini dengan raja dan ratu." Ucap Slaine.

Inaho terdiam beberapa saat, "Aku pikir kau ingin menjadi pahlawan?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi, mereka akan lebih baik jika berada di bawah kepemimpinan negeri kita."

Entah dimana, arah yang dituju mulai berlainan. Inaho menahan tangannya yang ingin meraih bahu sosok itu. Rasanya Slaine mulai jauh berjalan di depannya, memberikan kesan tak terjangkau.

Mereka mulai menatap langit dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ini termasuk bagian dalam impian mereka. Berada dalam istana, menikmati hidangan lezat yang disajikan oleh koki istana sedangkan dinginnya salju yang berjatuhan di luar sana tidak bisa mendapati barang seujung helai rambut mereka. Didaulat menjadi ksatria istana. Slaine Troyard dan Inaho Kaizuka. Salah satu ahli pedang terbaik dan pemegang sihir terkuat di negeri mereka. Pangkat yang bukan main-main. Mengenang perjuangan mereka yang berat.

Cita-cita Slaine begitu tinggi dan dia mampu meraihnya. Juga untuk wilayah musuh yang berhasil didapatkan oleh mereka. Mereka mempertahankan dan mendapatkan sebagian besar negeri milik musuh. Sungguh mengagumkan bukan? Semuanya mengakui hal itu. Bahkan Yuki—kakak Inaho dan suaminya turut berbahagia atas pencapaian mereka.

Inaho berpikir, apakah ini hal yang memang begitu patut untuk dibanggakan.

Perang masih belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Tapi euforia tersebar di penjuru istana.

Mereka mabuk, dan Inaho harus menyeret Slaine dengan susah payah karena pemuda itu begitu berat disertai racauan tidak jelas. Inaho sendiri terlalu pusing untuk mengerti apa saja yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Terbiasa berbagi ranjang yang sama seperti saat mereka masih di akademi, hanya saja kali ini dengan cara yang liar dan panas.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sepertinya sudah bagian dari takdir, untuk wilayah musuh menjadi hak mereka sepenuhnya. Dan perang berakhir begitu saja. Setelah puluhan ribu orang mati. Terbunuh. Kelaparan. Kedinginan.

Sudut pandang yang begitu berbeda didapati Inaho. Menatap kastil dari tebing dapat dijangkau oleh mata rubinya, sedang tebing tidak sedikitpun tersentuh oleh netranya kendati itu dari balkon tertinggi kastil. Terhalang hutan yang dipenuhi pepohonan pinus. Tempat mereka memulai begitu kecil dan tersembunyi dari mata dunia.

Inaho tidak mengucapkannya secara lisan, tapi hatinya mengucap rindu akan tempat itu. Apakah pohon oak itu masih bertahan dengan dahannya yang sering mereka panjat? Apakah edelweiss itu masih abadi disana, dibawah tumpukan salju? Apa kuntum bunga lili itu berhasil mekar diantara hantaman perang?

Inaho terkadang merindukan mereka yang berada di masa lalu. Karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan terhadap kenangan.

Tahun-tahun berlalu begitu saja dengan perasaan rindu.

 _(Kalian sangat berjasa dalam kemenangan negeri kita, apa yang kalian inginkan? Pikirkan baik-baik, aku akan mengabulkannya.)_

Inaho tidak meminta banyak pada sang baginda raja, Klancain. Bukan kemewahan atau menjadi bagian dalam istana. Dia hanya punya mimpi yang sederhana. Sama seperti Slaine dia masih berusaha menggapainya.

 _(Ikutlah denganku, Slaine.)_

Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Slaine dengan penuh harap. Dan pemuda itu menatapnya dalam diam.

Inaho tidak membenci dunia ini. Begitupun kastil beserta isinya. Mereka memiliki raja dan ratu yang bijak. Inaho hanya ingin mencapai apa yang pernah diimpikannya.

Mimpi mereka berbeda.

Slaine mengabaikan uluran tangannya dengan tatapan sedih dan memalingkan kepalanya. Pergi menciptakan jarak dengannya. Inaho mengerti. Karena entah sejak kapan, jalan mereka mulai berbeda dan semakin jauh. Kendati perasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Disinilah mereka harus berpisah. Yang entah kenapa, Inaho sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

Meskipun tidak mengira rasa sakitnya lebih dari yang dia harapkan.

Inaho membawa pergi perasaan bersama impiannya tanpa Slaine di dalamnya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Nama Slaine Troyard melambung sebagai sosok yang mengagumkan. Dia pahlawan Negeri yang dipuja. Begitu berwibawa dengan baju zirah dan pedang besarnya yang begitu banyak mengukir kematian musuh yang kuat hingga berhasil meraih kemenangan. Banyak yang mengelu-elukannya.

 _(Perkenalkan, dia adikku, namanya Lemrina Vers Envers.)_

Gadis berdarah biru, adik sang Ratu Asseylum yang tertarik pada sang ksatria muda bahkan semenjak dia masih menjadi ksatria pemula. Surai _soft pink_ dan senyuman yang begitu mempesona. Tuan puteri itu menyapa Slaine dengan santun.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Peperangan kembali terpecah ketika negeri musuh berusaha kembali mengklaim kembali tanah mereka. Slaine sang panglima perang muda yang mampu membuat gentar musuh maju ke garis depan. Kendati tanah yang pernah mereka kuasai diambil kembali secara paksa, mereka berhasil menjaga daerah perbatasan. Hingga musuh tidak dapat berkutik. Sayangnya, Slaine pulang membawa luka yang begitu dalam. Sebuah panah beracun yang menancap di tubuhnya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kala itu adalah perang yang kesekian kalinya Inaho alami, yang lagi-lagi entah kenapa Inaho sudah menduganya akan terjadi. Negeri musuh akan mencoba merebut kembali apa yang pernah menjadi milik mereka. Inaho tidak bisa membaca masa depan tentu saja. Dia hanya tahu. Langit menampakkan kabut dan asap hitam. Yang juga pertanda situasi di tempatnya sekarang berada tidak aman. Inaho mengelus surai kecoklatan anak kecil yang menggengam tangannya begitu erat, berkeringat dan dingin. Dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan gadis kecil itu.

 _(Masuk ke dalam, dan jangan keluar sampai aku mengizinkan.)_

Inaho bukan lagi bagian dari ksatria istana. Sudah lama semenjak dia menanggalkan jubah hitam dan belatinya. Berganti dengan topi dari anyaman dan sarung tangan untuk menjaga kebunnya.

Langit biru yang dilihat masih sama, cerah dihiasi awan putih dengan asap hitam.

Slaine pasti ada di sana, mungkin yang menyalakan api. Bisa pula yang memadamkan api.

Pemuda itu selalu menyebutkan cita-citanya dengan antusias, meskipun setelahnya diiringi rasa malu yang menyepuh wajahnya.

 _(Aku ingin menjadi pahlawan!)_

Menjadi pahlawan, ksatria istana. Dia sudah menggapainya.

Dia mati sebagai pahlawan dengan namanya yang tertulis di monumen besar istana. Kekayaan miliknya disumbangkan untuk kesejahteraan rakyat yang menjadi korban perang.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Slaine terkadang merindukan pohon ek tempat mereka menatap laut. Bertanya dalam hati. Apakah helaian daun yang menguning itu masih berjatuhan kala angin meniupnya? Atau hanya ada ranting kering yang menunggu lapuk? Apakah tunas bunga lili yang dia tanam disana bisa tumbuh dengan baik? Lili itu hampir mati, syukurnya Inaho bisa membuatnya hidup lagi. Inaho memang pengendali sihir terhebat yang Slaine kenal.

Apakah lelaki yang dia tolak uluran tangannya itu masih memikirkannya? Atau mungkin dia sudah berbahagia dengan kesederhanaan yang dimilikinya. Rumah yang hangat dengan istri yang cantik dan anak yang manis.

Sedikit, Slaine masih mengingat betapa nyamannya menghabiskan waktu disana dengan Inaho. Tidur bersama di bawah rimbunnya helaian hijau yang dicumbu angin. Mereka menyapa dengan cara yang lembut. Memandang kaki langit bersama hingga burung camar terlihat beterbangan untuk pulang.

Slaine bermimpi.

Semuanya masih sama. Dia berbaring dibawah pohon ek. Diiringi suara deru ombak dan angin. Dan Inaho duduk bersandar disampingnya, membaca sebuah buku. Slaine tidak peduli buku apa itu. Tebalnya sama seperti buku sihir di akademi, bukan tipe buku yang akan dibaca Slaine meskipun banyak waktu luang. Yang berbeda adalah ketika sejauh matanya memandang, tempat itu dipenuhi oleh bunga lili putih yang bermekaran dengan begitu cantiknya. Menggodanya dengan keindahan yang memabukkan.

"Apakah aku di surga?"

Karena tempat ini begitu indah.

 **Jtik!**

"Aku tersanjung dianggap sebagai malaikat. Tapi ini bukan surga." Sebuah jentikan mendarat di dahi Slaine. Menimbulkan suara aduh pelan dari korban.

Suara datar itu suara yang lama tidak didengarnya. Hanya saja, sejak kapan suara Inaho terdengar merdu dan lembut dalam indera pendengarannya.

Slaine dengan segera bangkit. "T—tunggu! Aku belum mati?! Maksudku terakhir kali yang aku ingat, aku terkena panah beracun dalam perang. Dan sekarat?"

Inaho menutup buku tebalnya. "Mungkin kau lupa. Tapi Inaho Kaizuka adalah orang yang jenius dalam berbagai hal."

Ah. Inaho yang menyelamatkannya? Itu bukan hal yang mustahil. Seperti saat dia kembali memberikan harapan pada tunas lili yang patah.

"Tunas lili waktu itu, aku yang menanamnya. Aku pernah mengunjungi tempat ini tanpa memberi tahumu." Slaine menuturkan dengan lambat.

Lili-lili putih itu menari bersama angin, begitu lembut.

Sejujurnya, Inaho juga melakukan hal itu. Datang kesini sendirian.

"Itu bukan masalah. Meskipun pergi bersama-sama lebih baik." Ucap Inaho kemudian.

Mereka berdua bersandar pada pohon ek yang menua namun tetap kokoh.

"Bagaimana dengan negeri kita, Inaho?"

"Damai."

Tipikal Inaho dalam menjawab sesuatu.

"Berapa banyak aku tertinggal dari waktumu—berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Cukup lama. Perang sudah berakhir. Kau mati sebagai pahlawan di mata mereka."

Slaine panik, "Jadi sekarang aku sudah mati?!"

"Ya. Bagi dunia. Kau sudah mencapai cita-citamu Slaine. Sekarang saatnya kau membantu mewujudkan impianku."

"Jahat sekali. Kupikir aku menjadi roh gentayangan tadinya." Slaine menyentuh dadanya. Ada detakan cepat disana, yang menandakan dia masih bagian dari kehidupan.

"Apa tadi kau bilang membantu mewujudkan impianmu? Bukannya itu sudah tercapai sejak lama?"

"Kau ingat apa impianku?"

"Impian yang sederhana." Sahut Slaine, "Hidup dengan nyaman dan damai."

Inaho menatapnya dengan binar kecil di dalamnya, "Hanya itu?"

Slaine berusaha kembali mengingat. Apa yang kurang dari ucapannya tadi.

 _(Tidak kelaparan, tidak kedinginan saat musim dingin dan bersama orang yang kusayangi. Apa menurutmu itu sederhana?)_

"Pada bagian _bersama orang yang kusayangi_ belum terwujud Slaine. Kau menolakku."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasa dia kembali pada masa dimana mereka begitu mudahnya tersipu akan sesuatu yang menggelitik hati.

"Ikutlah denganku, Slaine."

Inaho berdiri mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi dengan pengharapan yang sama. Kali ini tanpa ragu Slaine menerimanya. Seperti kali pertama Inaho mengiyakan iringan langkah di jalan menuju mimpinya.

"Okay."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Oh. Oke." Slaine berdecak kagum mendapati yang dia lihat. "Apel, anggur, jeruk, strawberry, mangga, jeruk…"

"Kau menyebut jeruk dua kali." Inaho menepuk pelan kepala pemuda disampingnya itu.

Sejauh mata memandang, mereka melewati pertanian dan perkebunan. Musim panen hampir tiba, sehingga tempat itu terlihat ramai dengan pekerja yang sibuk berlalu lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah remaja yang kehilangan banyak hal dalam perang. Jadi Inaho memperkerjakan mereka.

"Ayah!" seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam lari menuju Inaho dengan lincah. Dia menghambur dengan semangat.

"Kau punya anak?" Slaine mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau menikah? Kau punya istri?!" nadanya semakin meninggi.

Beberapa anak kecil lainnya kembali bermunculan, setelah pekikan dari gadis kecil itu. Ikut menghambur ke arah Inaho.

"Ayah, kau pulang!" Seruan lainnya menyusul bergantian.

"Mereka semua anakku sekarang. Mereka korban perang. Orang tua mereka sudah meninggal."

"O—oh." Slaine merasa malu.

"Ayah. Koumori sudah bangun!" Netra anak-anak itu mengarah pada Slaine, membuatnya salah tingkah.

"K—Koumori?! Aku?"

"Iya, ayah bilang Koumori sedang sakit. Jadi dia sering menggendongmu pergi ke tempat yang bisa menyembuhkanmu." Gadis kecil itu menjawab dengan lancar dan manis.

Slaine mengangguk paham. Tempat yang dimaksud pasti tebing dengan pohon oak tua itu.

"Untukmu, Koumori- _san_!" anak kecil berambut hitam menyerahkan sebuah jeruk besar.

"Oh… terima kasih."

"Anak ini namanya Inko. Di sebelahnya Rayet, lalu anak kecil yang ceria itu Calm, lalu Nina, yang berambut hitam yang tadi memberimu jeruk adalah Harklight, dia penggemar berat Ksatria istana bernama Slaine Troyard. Lalu selanjutnya …"

Inaho tampak layaknya guru yang mengabsen murid di akademi. Menjadi guru terlihat pantas untuknya.

"Kalian bermainlah disana. Nanti malam kita akan makan sup."

"Horeee!"

Anak-anak itu kembali berlarian riuh dengan penuh senyuman. Meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu. Inaho menarik tangannya menuju sebuah rumah besar, yang dapat Slaine pastikan, pasti dipenuhi oleh keramaian setiap waktu.

Mereka duduk di pelataran, halamannya yang luas turut dihiasi kecantikan lili putih. Satu tampak layu karena patah, dan Inaho mengulurkan tangan dengan cahaya kehijauan yang melingkupinya. Jeruk berada di pangkuannya. Manik Slaine menjelajahi tempat yang akan menjadi rumahnya untuk waktu yang lama. Sangat-sangat lama bersama Inaho nantinya.

"Jadi… aku adalah Koumori?"

"Kau masih Slaine yang kukenal." Pemuda itu dihadapannya. Jemarinya dikecup ringan oleh Inaho.

"H—hei, kau melakukan hal yang memalukan! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?!"

"Aku menunjukkan perasaanku dalam bentuk nyata. Kau tidur begitu lama dan aku sudah lelah menunggumu untuk menunjukkan semua ini."

Salah satu kalimat panjang yang membuat Slaine berdecak.

"Jadi Inaho Kaizuka adalah pemilik semua ini?"

"Milik kita."

Inaho suka menatap langit. Selalu dengan warna yang sama dan keindahan dari awannya yang bergumpal seperti kapas. Dia sangat menyukainya, terlebih begitu dia menoleh dan mendapati Slaine menatap langit yang sama dengannya.

"Jadi Slaine Troyard sudah mati, eh?" Slaine tersenyum miris. Mati sebagai pahlawan. Itu impiannya. Hanya saja, rasanya dia masih terlalu muda untuk mati. Meskipun ini bukan pilihan yang buruk. "Jadi sekarang aku harus hidup sebagai koumori? Kenapa kau tidak bisa memilih nama yang keren? Arthur misalnya atau David."

Inaho kembali meraih tangannya, "Bagaimana kalau Koumori Kaizuka—maksudku Slaine Kaizuka?"

"A—apa? I—itu tidak terdengar buruk sih…"

Slaine adalah bagian penting dalam impian Inaho.

Impian sederhana milik Inaho sudah tercapai.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 _Mereka dua burung kenari yang mengepakkan sayap menuju mega. Mereka terbang beiringan mengagumi apa yang mereka lihat dan membaginya bersama. Kenari pertama memilih terbang bebas jauh ke langit untuk menggapai bintang. Yang kedua berhinggap di dahan pohon, menatap kepergian kenari yang melayang di angkasa. Menghilang di kejauhan._

 _Kenari kedua mematuk ranting kecil yang telah patah, mengumpulkan satu persatu._

 _Dia membuat sarang._

 _Kenari pertama akan pulang suatu saat nanti. Jadi Kenari kedua akan membuat sarang yang hangat._

Inko bertanya, "Ayah, apa burung kenari pertama kembali?"

Inaho menggeleng.

 _Kenari kedua menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang ke sarang mereka._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **The Sky's the Limit –** **END**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:**

[Pencapaian; proses / cara / hendak memegang dengan mengulurkan tangan]

[Pencapaian diri; hal-hal yang ingin dicapai seseorang]

Itu definisi yang kira-kira aku pahami. Entahlah, apa ini sudah sesuai dengan prompt yang dimaksud. Tadinya pengen bikin tema Cardverse, tapi susah banget yawla. Dan ternyata cerita ini melenceng jauh dari plot awal yang direncanakan.

Tapi, sepertinya prompt [kesederhanaan] dan [kekuatan] juga masuk.

Salam kapal Inasure!

 **Water City** —14/01/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to RnR? :)**


End file.
